World King
World King (天地王, Tenchiō lit. Heaven and Earth King) is a semi-sentient magical armor created by Lamia, and is one of her most powerful creations, even being called "God's Armor" (神の具足, Gusoku no Kami lit. Completeness of God) by Lamia, admitting she put actual effort into creating it, and is proud of it. It's current owner is Mordred. Appearance World King has been created to be the "perfect armor", one that can be used by anyone who utters the activation command. It is for this reason that the armor was created with the ability to, while the user is chanting the activation command, to instantly scan and read its holder, and by judging their strongest qualities, even negative ones, World King turns these qualities into a physical form, granting a unique appearance to its wielder, no matter who uses it. Thus, its size, and colors is always unique, depending on whom wields it. Infact, the possibilities for the armor are endless, and can even become more monstrous and animalistic when worn, or even demonic, becoming much larger than the wearer. It solely depends on the user's emotional state, and deepest desires and traits. When not used, World King has a sealed state, in this state, it is a vajra-shaped needle, with three claw-like handles, and a medium-sized, pitch black gem at the center of the "hilt". It is bigger than a human hand, but is surprisingly light. Description World King is entirely composed of a unique metal dubbed Adamantium (王の覇金 (アダマンティ), Adamanti lit. Supreme Metal of the King), a metal entirely forged from raw Eternano, created only by the World King, and is incredibly powerful and durable, and due to it being forged from raw magic energy, is almost weightless. The armor's abilities and state heavily depend on the user's willpower and traits, and physical state. If the user faints and loses consciousness, then the armor will instantly vanish, leaving the user open for attacks. The unique property of the armor, aside from its unique appearance for each user, is that depending on how powerful the user's will is, they can "forge" a weapon that represents their deepest feelings, quite literally embodying their emotions into a weapon always unique to them, that may hold a unique ability on its own. Since World King is essentially the user's "will" forged into an armor, it can also change, depending on the user's emotional state. It can become either stronger or weaker depending on the dominant emotion, resulting in an advantage or a disadvantage. For example, feelings of extreme anger, or hatred can result in the armor taking a more menacing appearance, and the user losing control. World King is considered a sentient entity, but is never against its user, but forges "sentience" unique to the user, one that supports, and assists, even without direct communication. It can, for example, stop the user from losing consciousness, or at times, take direct command over the armor at certain situation to save the user's life. World King's greatest weakness is Red Lacrima. When exposed to it, the armor would instantly vanish, returning to its sealed form, and has no method of protection against it. It also requires proper training in order to be mastered. Abilities Aether '(来世力 (エーテル), ''Ēteru lit. Otherworldly Energy): World King's ability to manipulate raw magic energy with ease is referred to as "Aether". With this ability, the user of World King is capable of forging "Adamantium", thus creating various kinds of weapons, and even extra appendages and enhancements for the armor. This allows the user to draw stray Eternano fromt he atmosphere, allowing for very little of their magic reserves to be wasted. They are even capable of mimicking elemental states, such as fire, lightning and water, or even become gaseous air, but they do not gain their attribute, simply the state of appearance. The manipulation of the magic power even allows the "temperature" of magic energy to be increased or decreased, as if it was thermal energy, allowing for an even wider variety of effects. However, the one weakness created from this, is that while active, the user cannot utilize their magic, and even if they tried, any spell would turn into raw magic energy attacks instead, though, depending on the user and the magic itself, this could be useful. The user can also grant strength to their allies, by causing Eternano to enter their bodies, thus replenishing their strength. *Mendax Umbra' (偽者本影, ''Nisemono Honei lit. Liar Shadow): With the ability to manipulate raw magic energy to near perfection, it is expected that, with the proper teaching, the user will also be capable of creating "Mendax Umbra", artificially created Black Lacrima. Malleable Lacrima that are immune to the effects of Red Lacrima, thanks to their thick shell, but Mendax Umbra are weaker, compared to the properly made Black Lacrima. This can allow the user to create a coating on their armor for protection from Red Lacrima, or use for weapons or bombs. Augmented Physical Prowess: Along with the ability Aether, the user's physical prowess are greatly enhanced, becoming downright inhuman, or even god-like, depending on the user's strength before even wearing the armor. This can result in them moving at unimaginable speed, being compared to teleportation, and even with their armor on, become incredibly resillient, requiring incredible force in order to cause any real harm to the user himself, or break the armor. Trivia *It is one of the first items Lamia refers to as having a "God-class". The other being Kurobako, referred to as "God's Weapon". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Armors Category:Magic Items